I Don't Get It Anymore
by Electricgirl101
Summary: When Logan comes back, he won't stop bugging Rocky on them getting back together. Rocky finally says that if him and Cece are able to get along and become friends, then she will go out with him again. But when the two teenagers that hate each other's guts soon become friends, something else happens instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So it took me awhile, but I finally got an idea for a Cogan fanfiction! Yeah! Well, it's my first Cogan fanfiction, so I'm a bit nervous what you guys think about it. So please read the first chapter, and let me know what you think! So here's my new story , "I Don't Get It Anymore". I want to make a quick shout out to Grace-1997, who helped me out with this story when I was stumped. Your the best! Anyways, here's chapter one, it's a bit short, but I hope you guys like it! I don't own Shake It Up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cece point of view**

I was standing next to my locker, talking with my best friend Rocky. She was pulling books out of her locker, while rolling her eyes at me as I was telling her about how we can get Ty to give us the spotlight dances on Shake It Up Chicago this week.

"And then after that," I explained. "We just use bribery, and BAM! We've got the spotlight dance of the week!"

"Cece!" Rocky said. "We're not bribing my brother, by offering him that new car, just so we can get the spotlight dance."

"But why not?" I complained.

"Because it's for your uncle's birthday!" She said

"So?" I asked. "He's turning sixty. Isn't that the age when old people stop driving?"

She rolled her eyes at me and closed her locker. We began walking down the hall, towards our next class together. Math. Funny story. I'm in honors math because I answered the questions on my aptitude test in the shape of a Christmas tree, and ended up getting the highest score in our grade. Until we found out that Rocky actually got the highest grade and her previous score was just a typo. So now we're in the same math class!

As we headed towards the class room, Rocky's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh! Did you hear that we're getting a new student in math class today?" She said, excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" I said. Now I remember. We were getting a new kid! "I remember Deuce told me! I think he's from Grove High School."

"Yeah, he told me that too." Rocky said. "I don't know his name, though."

"Well, I know it's a boy." I said. "Hopefully he's cute!"

Rocky rolled her. "Is that all you look for in a guy?"

"No." I said, but Rocky gave me a look. "Maybe."

She shook her head as we walked into the classroom, and took our seats next to each other.

"Come on Cece." She said, sitting down. "If you want to have an actual lasting relationship with a guy, your going to have to try to focus on more than looks."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, sitting down. "I've had two great relationships!"

"Yeah, but not long ones." Rocky said. "Your relationship with James ended after a week, when he dumped you, and your relationship with Monroe lasted less than a week."

"The reason James and I broke up was because we weren't a good match." I said. "And Monroe was only visiting from Michigan, and its not like a long distance relationship would work out. And who are you talking about my past relationship? Last time I checked the only real relationship you were in is when you were dating-" I shivered in disgust before I finished. "-Logan!"

"Yeah, don't remind me." Rocky said, while opening her book. After her and Logan broke up, she doesn't seem to like him all that much anymore. I mean, she likes him as a friend, but nothing more. And she doesn't seem like she wants to bring him up in conversations. Well he is her ex. And after the whole situation at the badminton game, I don't want to talk about him either.

"Wow, we don't have the best history of relationships, do we?" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well don't worry, Rocky. Your a great person. You'll find someone." I said rubbing her shoulder.

"Thanks, Cece." Rocky said with a smile. "And don't worry, you'll find someone too."

"Thanks, Rocks." I said, and we hugged.

Just than, the bell rang and class began.

"Settle down, everyone." Our teacher said. And we did. The class became very quiet, very quickly.

"Thank you. Now, as you all probably already know, we are having a new student coming in today. He's on his way and will be here any minute. I want you all to make him feel welcomed."

Before he could say another word, the door slowly opened, as a tall figure walked into the room.

"Excuse me? Is this honors math? It's my first day and I'm a bit confused." He said to the teacher.

Me and Rocky's eyes grew and our jaw hung open in shock, once the identity of the new kid was revealed.

"Ah yes!" The teacher said. "You must be our new student! Everyone, I would like you to meet-"

"LOGAN?!" Rocky and I both yelled at the same time.

"CECE? ROCKY?" He yelled in response, and in total shock.

* * *

**That's chapter one! Sorry that it's a bit short. So that was my first chapter to my first Cogan fanfiction! What did you guys think? On a scale of ' Good', to 'So bad it made me throw my computer into a blender', what did you think? And be completely honest. Do you think I should continue? Your opinion is very important to me. Well, I'll see you guys later! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's chapter two of my first Cogan fanfiction! I know it took me awhile to update this story and my other stories, and I'm sorry about that. I'm pretty busy now and I'm going to have to find time for my stories. There will probably be gaps between updates, and I'm sorry for that, but I'll do my best. Anyways, here's chapter two! I don't own Shake It Up. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Rocky point of view**

"LOGAN?!"

"CECE? ROCKY?"

No! This isn't happening! I did NOT just see my ex boyfriend walk through that door! He can't be the new transfer students! He just can't! Not after everything the three of us have been through! Not after that badminton game…

"Oh, I see you three have already met!" Our teacher exclaimed. "How nice! Logan, how about you sit in the empty desk next to Rocky?"

What? No! I wanted to say something! I wanted to protest! I wanted to ask Logan why he was here! But nothing came out.

"Um, okay. Sure." Logan said, making his way over. I watched him sit down next to me, with the same confused look me and Cece have. Except he also had a small grin as he sat down. I really don't want to deal with him again. After we broke up, he kept on calling me and texting me, wanting to talk about our relationship. It's easy to ignore a call or not respond to a text, but now that we're going to the same school, this is going to be a LOT harder.

I just tried to ignore him, and forget the fact that he was sitting right next to me. I tried to focus on the lesson and what the teacher was saying. Finally, after what felt like forever, the bell rang.

I jumped out of my seat and ran out the door with Cece at my side, who was in just as much of a rush to get out of the room as me. We made our way over to our lockers, and put our books in, also trying to hid our faces behind the locker door.

I saw through the corner of my eye, Logan walking down the hall, right past us. We watched as he went to his locker across the hall, far from ours, but close enough so we can still see him.

"I can't believe it's him!" I whispered to Cece.

"Me neither." She whispered back. "Why would he even want to go to this school?"

"I don't know. But let's just hope he'll leave us alone."

"Yeah, I can imagine how this is for you. You broke up with him about four months ago, and now he's at your school. Do you think he might want to win you back?"

"Probably. He's been calling and texting me about it through the past months."

"Really? Do you want to take him back?"

"After yelling at you like that at the badminton game and not giving you a chance? No way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sisters before ministers, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Rocks." Then we share a small hug.

Then, I saw my brother Ty, making his way down the hall, over to us. But he wasn't facing us, he was glaring at Logan who was putting his books in his locker.

"Hey guys, what's long hair doing here?" He asked, pointing at Logan.

"Great news, Ty!" Cece said sarcastically. "Logan's the new transfer student!"

"Are you kidding me?" He said, frustrated. "How are you doing with this?" That question was to me. At first, I didn't want Ty to know about me and Logan together, because he would freak out. So I kept it a secret from him. After we broke up, I decided that Ty deserved to know about everything. So right now, he knows we dated, he knows that I tried to get him and Cece to get along so we could date, and he knows that I dumped him.

"I'm fine. Thanks Ty." I answered.

"Well if he tries to bother you at all, just call me, and I'll take care of it." He said with a grin, while pounding his fist into his palm.

"That won't be necessary." I said, laughing a bit. "He's my ex, but I still like him. I still want to be somewhat of friends.

"Okay, but call me if you change your mind." He said right before he went over to his locker.

Just as I was about to close my locker and go to my next class, I saw a figure making his way over to us. It was none other than Logan. I sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey Rocky." He said cheerfully.

"Hey." I said quietly, not turning away from my locker.

"Oh come on Rocky. Don't be like that." Logan complained. "I just want to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked, as if I didn't already know the answer.

"I just want to talk about our relationship." There it is.

"Logan, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." I said. "I just want to be friends."

"Can you at least listen to me?" He asked. "Come on, just give me one more chance!"

"Oh, you mean like how you gave Cece a chance?" I said. That's right. I went there!

"Why should I? She made me lose the championship!" He complained.

"It was an accident!" Cece yelled.

"Yeah right! Is was intentional and you know it!" He snapped.

"No it wasn't!" Cece snapped back.

"Guys! Don't start yelling! People are staring!" I said.

"Rocky I really like you, and you know that." Logan said, innocently. "If we can just have a regular conversation about this-"

"There isn't anything to talk about." I said. "I'm sorry Logan, but it's over. Now can you please just leave alone!"

"Can you please stop being stubborn and at least listen to what I have to say!" He said.

"TY!" I yelled down the hall. He said if I ever changed my mind, to call him. I changed my mind.

Not even a second later, Ty appeared around the corner, and marched right up to us with the same anger look on his face he had when he saw Logan and I kiss. When he made his way over, he grabbed the back of Logan's jacket.

"How about I give you a tour of the school, long hair?" He said, dragging Logan backwards down the hall.

"Oh come on dude!" Logan yelled, right before him and Ty disappeared around the corner.

Just than the bell rang, and Cece and I walked off to our next classes, hoping to not run into Logan again.

* * *

**Cece point of view**

Rocky and I walked into my apartment after a long day of school. We put our bags on the floor and fell onto the couch.

"So did you see Logan again after that?" I asked.

"Nope. You?"

"No, but I did see Ty by himself. I was a bit scared to ask him what he did with Logan, though." We both laughed.

"Hey," I asked. "Would you consider getting back together with him?"

"I thought I already told you that."

"I mean, if he we're to apologize. If he wanted to be friends with me , and was sorry for being stubborn."

"I don't know. If he was really sorry and was willing to be friends with you, I guess I would at least consider it. Why, do you want to be friends with him?"

"After what happened today? No. I can't believe he STILL won't believe me! But if you did wanted to date him again, I wouldn't stop you. I wouldn't act like I did last time you guys dated."

"I know you wouldn't. And I told you that I forgive you for that."

"Yeah I know."

We share a small best friend hug. And right as we pull apart, Rocky's phone beeped. She picked it up and squinted at the dim screen.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I just got a text from 'you know who'. He's doesn't know when to stop. I should go. My mom wants me to run errands with her later today."

"Okay bye!" I said

"Bye!" She said, as she went right up the fire escape.

I lied down on the couch and turned on the tv, while deep in thought about everything that went on today. The truth is, I want to be friends with Logan, but he clearly doesn't want to be friends with me! So why should I even bother trying to be nice to him?

I find a channel I want, and begin watching, though still wondering how things are going to change now that Little Scooter is back in town.

* * *

**Well there's chapter two! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Let me know in your review! Well, bye! Love you guys! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I promise that from now on I will update my stories more often! So, there's only one episode left of Shake It Up, and I saw the series finale promo. I cried so hard. This show is everything to me and I'm definitely going to miss it a lot. But that won't stop me from continuing my stories! And please check out my new challenge, called "The Alternate Ending Challenge". I really need more people in it. So far only one writer has signed up, and that's a little depressing. Well, without further ado, here is chapter 3! I don't own Shake It Up. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Rocky point of view**

I was in my living room with Ty, and we were watching tv. Well, he was watching tv. I was drifting off into thought about what happened yesterday. Logan just transferred to our school, and is in the same Math class as Cece and I. And as if things weren't awkward enough, he wants to get back together with me.

I mean, I can't just take him back after what he said to Cece months ago. He didn't want to make an effort for me at all. Cece gave him a chance, and she hates him just as much. I mean, if he didn't do that to her, I would consider taking him back. But from what happened yesterday, it seems that he didn't learn his lesson.

Just then, the doorbell rang, interrupting my trace of thought.

"I got it." Ty said. He got up off the couch, and walked over to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open.

There stood none other than Logan Hunter, with a small white rose in his, and a small smile. The second Ty saw who it was, his eyes glared at him with anger.

"What are you doing here, long hair?" Ty snapped.

"Is Rocky here?" He asked, ignoring Ty's question.

"Yeah, and she doesn't want to see you. So beat it." Ty said, and begins to close the door. But Logan put his hand in the way, and held it open.

"Just let me talk to her! Please!" Logan asked.

"Forget it!" Ty yelled. "No go and-"

"Just let him in Ty." I said. Ty looked over at me with a "are you sure?" look. I nodded.

Ty turned to Logan, gave him one last death glare, before left the room, a went into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Though I knew he was probably leaning against the wall, listening.

"Hey Rocky." Logan said with a small smile.

"Hi Logan." I said quietly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Okay here's the deal." Logan said as he entered the apartment. But I cut him off.

"I'm sorry Logan, but I just can't take back." I said, walking to the other side of the room.

"Rocky, I get why your angry at me." He said, following me. "But I promise if you take me, I'll surprise you!"

"Logan I'm sorry but I can't just take you back after what you did."

"I get why your mad at me, and I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? You made it very clear yesterday that you still can't stand Cece and you still don't believe her when she says that what happened at the badminton championship was an accident!"

"Oh come on! She hates me! There's no way it was an accident! It's the only reasonable explanation as to why she would even come to the game!"

"The reason she came was to apologize and show her support, okay? And I've known Cece a whole lot longer than you have, and she would never, EVER do that to somebody on purpose! Not even to you!"

Then it was quite. Very, very quite. Logan looked at me with a shocked face. It looked like he didn't know what to say.

I sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling but I'm trying make a point. I'm sorry Logan."

He just stood there completely dumbfounded, and unsure of how to respond. Then he finally spoke.

"Okay. Sorry for bothering you." He said, looking down at his shoes as he turned around and began to walk towards the door. Slowly walk to the door. He was trying to guilt me. And I'll admit, it was working. I did feel bad for yelling at him. Right when he reached the door, I finally stopped him.

"Logan wait." He stopped and turned to me.

"I'll make a deal with you, okay? If you make an effort to get along with Cece, and you guys make up and become friends, I'll consider getting back together with you."

Logan stood there shocked, but happy, to hear what I said. Though at the same time, I could see in his eyes that he didn't like what I said, because he still hated Cece. But he hid it.

"Really?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah." I said. "How about the three of us go to Crusty's tomorrow for lunch. That way I can be sure that you guys won't kill each other."

"Okay sure." He said. Then I heard a beep. Logan pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the small screen, before shoving it back in.

"My dad texted me. I got to go." He takes the white rose in his hands and puts it on the coffee table.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rocky." He said, right before he walked out the door.

I sighed. I have a bad feeling about this. What was I thinking? Those two getting along last time was a complete disaster. What are the odds of them making up now?

I picked up the small white rose and examined it. It's cute that he wants me back, and he is a nice guy when he's calm. If he somehow miraculously becomes friends with Cece, I guess I would take him back. But this wasn't just about me and him getting back together. It's also about him and Cece becoming friends. I've always hated to see them fight, and they should have never become enemies. If this does work out, then they'll finally stop fighting. It's a bit risky, but I'll take the chance.

Though concerned about how tomorrow will work out, there's just one thing I was wondering about right now. Why would he get me a WHITE rose?

* * *

**Cece point of view**

I was sitting in the living room, reading a book. Nah, you know I wasn't reading a book! I was watching Jersey Hills on tv, when Rocky came in through the window.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!"

"Hey Rocky! What's up?"

"You won't believe what just happened!" She said, sitting down next to me on the couch. "I was just talking to Logan."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"He came over, and keep saying he wanted us to get back together."

"Seriously?" I said, rolling my eyes. This is starting to become just sad. I guess it was a bit cute, but this is how you can tell that he's desperate.

"Yeah. And here's the thing. Don't be mad at me, but I made a deal with him."

"What kind of deal?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow, a bit nervously.

"I said that if he makes an effort to get along with you, and you two make up, than I'll consider taking him back."

My eyes widened at this in shock. How can she expect me to get along with him after he yelled at me like that at the badminton game? Not to mention how he yelled at me yesterday! And I thought she said she didn't even want to date him again!

"Why would you say that?" I complained. "Are you really considering getting back together with him?"

"Well, he wouldn't leave me alone! I mean, he gave me this." She reached into her back pocket, and pulled out a small white rose.

"Why would he give you a WHITE rose?" I asked.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed. "He also once got me a flower bouquet with the words 'Mazal Tov' on it! And please don't hate me, but after thinking about it, I think I wouldn't mind going out with him again."

I felt my blood begin to boil. I can't believe this. And just yesterday she said that after all the things he did that she didn't want him back! And now she's going to make me spend time with the guy I can't stand!

I guess I didn't look very happy, because she seemed to know that I was angry.

"Cece, I get that your upset about this, but it's to late to change plans now. And you can't hate Logan forever, right? Come on please do this. For me."

I groaned. As mad as I am right now, I promised her that I would from now on try to make an effort for her. And as much as I can't stand the sight of him, I'm going to have to suck it up.

"Fine." I said.

"Yes! Thanks you!" She said, giving me a hug. "The three of us are going to Crusty's tomorrow, I'll text you the details later! Okay?"

"Okay." I muttered.

"Don't worry." She said, noticing my tone. "It will work out, I promise. Well, I'll see you later! Bye Cece!" And with that, she ran up the fire escape and back into her apartment.

I groaned again. Now I have to spend my Saturday with the biggest jerk I've ever met. I have a bad feeling about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I've been busy lately, but I try to update at least one of of my stories every weekend. And if I have time, both. So if I'm a bit late with these updates, I hope you guys don't get mad at me. I promise you, I am trying my best. So here is chapter four of the story! I hope you guys like it! I don't own Shake It Up. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Rocky point of view**

I woke up, exhausted and bored. It was Saturday, and just yesterday I made a deal with Logan. We agreed that if he makes an effort and makes up with Cece, then I will consider going out with him again. I could tell that he wasn't happy about it, and neither was Cece. I do like Logan, and it would be great for him and I to date again. But that can't happen if they still hate each other. I tried to date him during that time, and it ended in total chaos. What was I thinking? Those two? Make up after all that happened and become friends?

I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost ten. Wow, I really slept in.

I got dressed, had a bagel, brushed my teeth, and got ready for the day. By the time I was done, it was almost eleven. I told Logan that Cece and I would meet him at Crusty's at 11:30 for pizza. I sighed, very worried about what I got myself into.

I left a note for my parents and Ty, before I climbed out the window, and down the fire escape. I opened the window to the Jones' apartment, to find Cece on the couch waiting for me. She turned her head, noticing me, and stood up.

"Hey Rocky." She said.

"Hey Cece! Ready to go to Crusty's?"

"Ready as I'll ever be to hang out with little scooter."

"Look, Cece I'm sorry, but we can't back out of this now. Logan's probably already there waiting for us."

"Yeah I know." She sighed. "Come on, let's get this over with."

And with that, we both walked out the door.

* * *

**Logan point of view**

There I was, in Crusty's, sitting in one of the booths, waiting for Rocky to come over with…Cece.

Uugh! I can't believe I agreed to this! I don't want to spend my Saturday with Sissy! The girl's a nightmare! I only agreed to this because I was so overwhelmed when Rocky said that she would consider taking me back! Then I regretted it the second I walked out the door.

Just calm down Logan, calm down. The day will be over before you know it. And if you only focus on the bad stuff, there's know way Rocky will take you back.

Just as I finished my thought, I turned and saw the two BFFs I've been waiting for, walk down the stair case. I waved to them, and they made their way over. Rocky was smiling at me, while Cece just gave me a small stare. Figures.

I stood up as they approached me.

"Hey Rocky!" I said, smiling wide.

"Hey Logan!" She replied, smiling back.

She's happy to see me. That's a good sign! Then I turned my head towards Cece, my smile slowly disappearing.

"Cece." I stated plainly.

"Logan." She replied.

Then we were all silent for a few seconds. Until Rocky spoke up.

"So guys" she said happily, trying to make it a lot less awkward then it was. "How about we sit down and order?"

Cece and I nodded and the three of us sat down in the booth. Rocky and Cece were sitting on one side, and I was sitting on the other side by myself. After a waiter came over and took our order, it was once again, quite.

"So guys," Rocky said. "I get that this is a bit awkward since none of us have really recovered from what happened a few months ago. But can we please at least try to make this work out?"

We both nodded, still not looking at each other.

"So uh, Logan." Cece said, I guess trying to make an effort, though it was just as hard for her as it was for me. "How's badminton going?"

I couldn't help but scowl a bit when she mentioned badminton. "Badminton season is over." I said through my teeth. "It always ends after the championship game."

"Oh, yeah." She said, staring at her hands. Then she looked up at me, a bit of anger in her eyes.

"Look Logan, I said I was sorry." She said. "Why can't you just forgive me for that?"

That's when I couldn't help but get angery. "How can I just forgive you for making me loose the championship?" I snapped.

"Guys, please don't start fighting again!" Rocky said, in a worried voice.

We both just ignored her.

"Because it was an accident and I said I was sorry!" She yelled at me.

"Oh please, do you honestly expect me to believe that, after everything you've ever said and did to me?" I yelled.

"Oh you poor thing!" She snapped. "The worst you've gotten from me was insults! Meanwhile you have actually tried to turn my own friends and brother against me, said things to me that weren't easy to forget, and practically tortured me when I was trying to make money for brides maids dresses, with that job as a dancing zit at the mall! You have put me through hell, Logan Hunter, and you don't even care!"

"Uh, guys. People are staring." Rocky said. "Please stop fighting!"

Once again, we both ignored her.

"Well I hate to break it to you, Cece, but you aren't exactly a ray of sunshine either! You have-"

"STOP! Just stop fighting!" Rocky yelled at us.

That certainly got our attention. And the attention of most of the people in the pizzeria. Even the employees were staring at us. We were both dead silent, shocked to see her so mad.

"Now listen to me!" She yelled. "You two have hated each other since the day you've met. You guys fight all the time and it's driving me crazy! Have you guys ever thought that maybe, just maybe, you can let bygones be bygones? Just try to forget the things you've done to each other and move on? Yes, she did cause you to loose the badminton game, and yes, he was acting like a jerk for making fun of you the way he did, but that's all the past! This isn't even about me and Logan getting back together, anymore, it's about just you two making up! I asked you both to try to make an effort for me, and it seems like neither of you even care! You know, if the three of us never met at the mall, I guarantee that you guys would have NOTHING against each other!"

And the entire resteraunt was dead silent. My jaw hanging open from what Rocky just said. And I could see that Cece was just as, if not, even more shocked than I was. I never expected Rocky to get so mad before.

For about ten seconds, the whole room was holding it's breath. Then the silence was broken when Rocky's phone beeped. She looked at the dim screen, and stood up.

"I got to go. I'm supposed to tutor Ty for a chemistry test." She said. "I'll see you guys later."

She begins to walk away, but then turns back to us.

"Life's to short to hold grudges, guys. Just remember that."

And with that, the brunette left the restaurant, leaving me and Cece alone, both of us thinking about what Rocky said. And both of us completely unsure of what to say next.


End file.
